1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus (VTR) of a helical scan system, wherein a magnetic tape is wrapped around a cylinder at a prescribed angle with a rotary trace on the rotary magnetic head so that recording and reproduction from the head and tape are done on a recording trace slanted with respect to the longitudinal direction of the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotary head type VTR as well as a recorder aimed to record and reproduce a sound signal usually has a structure such that, after a cassette enclosing a magnetic tape is mounted on the VTR apparatus, the magnetic tape and the magnetic head are automatically placed in contact with each other to effect recording and reproduction. However, the rotary head type VTR differs from the recorder in that the magnetic tape should be wrapped around a cylinder enclosing the rotary head at a prescribed angle (about 180.degree. in the case of a two head system). This requires a mechanism for pulling out the magnetic tape from the cassette and wrapping it around the cylinder.